I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ship-body frictional resistance reducing device for reducing frictional resistance of a sailing ship body by forming an air bubble curtain on a ship's bottom by generating air bubbles from a plurality of air ejection holes formed on the ship's bottom.
II. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ship-body frictional resistance reducing devices include an air chamber formed inside a ship in a ship width direction on a bottom of a bow of the ship. In this air chamber of the ship-body frictional resistance reducing devices, a connection opening to which a high pressure air supply pipe is connected is formed on its top wall, and a ship's bottom outer plate portion corresponding to the air chamber is cut off to constitute a bottom opening without having a bottom plate. A baffle plate for receiving a high pressure air flow from the connection opening is installed inside the air chamber. By installing the baffle plate, a high pressure air filled in the air chamber is ejected to underwater from the bottom opening in a substantially uniform manner.